


Prawdziwy bratanek Charliego Weasleya

by SzmaragDrac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dragons, Family, Fikaton 2020 Mirriel, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Post-Canon, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, supportive parents
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac
Summary: Wytknięto mi już błąd, że Scorpius jest w wieku Rose. Niestety nigdy nie pamiętam, kto z nowego pokolenia ma ile lat, więc... xD No cóż, uznajmy, że Scorpius raz nie zdał XDDD
Relationships: Hugo Weasley & Charlie Weasley, Hugo Weasley & Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley
Kudos: 7
Collections: Fiki (z) forum Mirriel





	Prawdziwy bratanek Charliego Weasleya

— Mamo! Taaaaatoooooooooo! — Hugo wypadł z Hogwart Ekspresu jak bomba, trzymając w rękach nieco pognieciony pergamin, i rzucił się w stronę rodziców czekających na dworcu. Wyhamował zaledwie milimetry przed nimi, szczerząc się od ucha do ucha. — Wujek Charlie napisał do mnie list! — poinformował radośnie.  
  
— O, naprawdę? — odparł Ron, gdy Hermiona objęła syna i dała mu buziaka w czoło. — Co za wydarzenie. Przecież zwykle pisze do ciebie tylko trzy razy w tygodniu.  
  
— Widzisz nas pierwszy raz od Bożego Narodzenia i witasz wiadomością o liście od wujka? — spytała Hermiona, poprawiając Hugonowi szatę. — To co on ci tam przysłał, prawdziwy pazur smoka?  
  
— Widywałem was przez kominek, to też się liczy — wytknął chłopak, po czym uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. — Ale nie! Zresztą pazurów mam już kilka. Lepiej! Wujek Charlie napisał do mnie z _propozycją_.  
  
— Tak? Jaką? — zaciekawił się Ron.  
  
Hugo rozłożył ręce, po czym zawirował dwa razy wokół własnej osi.  
  
— Najlepszą na świecie — rozanielił się. — Pamiętacie, jak mi obiecaliście, że jeśli będę miał dobre oceny i co najmniej trzy razy z rzędu pokonam Scorpiusa w szachy, to pozwolicie mi spędzić samemu caaały sierpień w Rumunii i pomagać wujkowi przy smokach? — powiedział prędko, po czym wcisnął Hermionie pomięty pergamin przed twarz. — No to patrzcie! Wybitny z każdego przedmiotu, _łatwizna_ , za rok na Owutemach będzie tak samo, a tutaj... — Wyciągnął z kieszeni kolejny papier i tym razem wepchnął go Ronowi. — Pisemne oświadczenie Scorpiusa, że zrobiłem to, co miałem zrobić, z datami rozgrywek, podpisem i potwierdzeniami świadków. Musiałem mu kupić trzy torby słodyczy z Miodowego Królestwa, żeby zechciał to napisać, ale udało się! — Podskoczył z radości.  
  
— Och, Hugo, gratuluję! Wspaniałe oceny! — powiedziała Hermiona i przytuliła go po raz kolejny. — Jesteśmy z tatą bardzo z ciebie dumni.  
  
— Moja krew — dodał z zadowoleniem Ron i poklepał go po plecach. — Tak trzymać!  
  
— Więc ja dotrzymałem słowa, zatem mam nadzieję, że i wy dotrzymacie — zaczął Hugo, gdy ruszyli razem w kierunku jakiegoś ustronnego miejsca, by móc się teleportować. — Ale wujek Charlie napisał do mnie, że jeśli mogę, to żebym przyjechał nawet wcześniej, bo wiecie co? Wiecie co?! — rozemocjonował się. — Norbercie w ostatni wtorek wykluły się dwa młode smoczątka! — niemal wrzasnął. — I są takie malutkie, i mają takie śliczne kolce i duże skrzydełka, mówię wam, przepiękne okazy. Wujek przysłał mi zdjęcie, pokażę wam w domu, ale ostrzegam! Od razu się zakochacie. — Zerkał a to na tatę po prawej stronie, a to na mamę po lewej, ciągnąc za sobą kufer.  
  
Ron spojrzał na żonę nad głową Hugona i puścił jej oczko. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Doskonale pamiętali Norberta, który okazał się Norbertą, teraz już ponadtrzydziestoletnią smoczycą, a jeśli jej dzieci były tak samo urodziwe jak i ona, to nic dziwnego, że Hugo tak się emocjonował.  
  
Choć w zasadzie Hugo emocjonował się każdym smokiem.  
  
— I chciałbyś jechać już w lipcu? — spytała Hermiona.  
  
— Nooo — bąknął Hugo, robiąc błagalną minę. — Wujek powiedział, że rosną jak na drożdżach, więc jeśli chcę na żywo zobaczyć takie małe, to muszę się pospieszyć. Proooszęęę — jęknął. — Puśćcie mnie wcześniej. Obiecuję, że będę na siebie uważał i będę słuchał się wujka _cały czas_. I jeszcze że będę do was też pisał co trzy dni, a wujek ma taką superszybką sowę, mknie jak wiatr, naprawdę. Powiedział, że ta sowa ma w rodowodze smoka, dlatego jest taka prędka, ale ja tam w sumie nie wiem. Mamo, jest możliwe skrzyżować smoka i sowę? — spytał, ale zanim Hermiona zdążyła choćby otworzyć usta, Hugo sam sobie odpowiedział: — Może i tak, smoki są spokrewnione z ptakami, więc jakby to był jakiś mały, na przykład bieszczadzki smok rogaty... Albo może tajski smok ogniowy, one są jeszcze mniejsze, ale za to gorzej latają, więc... Muszę jeszcze o tym poczytać. — Pokiwał głową sam do siebie, jakby zastanawiał się, w której książce z jego licznych zbiorów znajdzie coś o małych i szybkich smokach.  
  
— No nie wiem... — odparł Ron, zerkając na Hermionę. — A...  
  
— Taaato, proszę — wszedł mu w słowo Hugo. — Pokonałem Scorpiusa nawet więcej razy niż trzy, a w Ravenclawie nikt ze mną w tym roku jeszcze nie wygrał. Mamooo — zwrócił się do Hermiony. — Profesor Flitwick złapał mnie na dworcu, zanim wsiadłem do pociągu, kazał cię pozdrowić i pogratulował mi ocen. No weźcie... Zrobiłem nawet więcej, niż chcieliście.  
  
Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i odparła:  
  
— To bardzo miło z jego strony. Napiszę mu krótką notkę z podziękowaniami, jak wrócimy...  
  
— My tu rozmawiamy, a smoki mi tam rosną! — zniecierpliwił się Hugo.  
  
Ron zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową.  
  
— Dziś i tak tam nie pojedziesz — rzekł. Uniósł palec, uciszając syna, i kontynuował: — Najpierw musisz odpisać wujkowi i powiedzieć mu, kiedy ma się ciebie spodziewać, potem musimy załatwić pozwolenie... Nie tak szybko.  
  
— Ale zgadzasz się?! — wrzasnął Hugo. — Serio? Tato, jesteś najlepszy! — Puścił kufer i rzucił się Ronowi na szyję. — Mamo, naprawdę mogę? — spytał, odkleiwszy się od taty. — Kiedy? W tym tygodniu?  
  
— O ile obiecasz nam, że wrócisz w połowie sierpnia — odparła. — No, nie rób takiej miny, chcielibyśmy z tatą spędzić z tobą trochę czasu, zanim znowu wrócisz do Hogwartu. Rose też się za tobą stęskniła. Została w domu, żeby upiec ci ciasto na powitanie.  
  
— Makowca? — Hugo spojrzał na mamę z nadzieją.  
  
— Makowca z rodzynkami.  
  
— O, ale super... No dobrze, wrócę _przed wrześniem_. Ale mogę jechać, prawda? — Przeniósł wzrok z jednego na drugie kilka razy. — Nie zmienicie zdania? I zgadzacie się na wszystko to, co napisał wujek Charlie?  
  
— Skoro tak ci zależy, to tak — odpowiedział Ron i zaciągnął ich wszystkich za wnękę, dzięki której będą mogli osłonić się przed ciekawskimi spojrzeniami mugoli. — Poza tym Charlie nie zaproponowałby ci tego, gdyby nie był pewny, że da sobie radę z nie dwoma małymi smoczątkami, a trzema. — Puścił synowi oczko.  
  
Hugo zaśmiał się i pociągnął kufer, tak żeby nic nie wystawało zza rogu.  
  
— To świetnie! Trzymam was za słowo! — odparł, ale w chwili, gdy Hermiona już-już miała ich teleportować, dodał z prędkością światła: — Bo wujek Charlie jeszcze mi napisał, że da mi na własność jednego tajskiego ogniowego, bo ma na zbyciu, i będę mógł trzymać go w ogrodzie, bo przecież mamy taki duży, a wujek mi pokaże, jak się nim zajmować, i zbudujemy też dla niego domek z cegieł, żeby nic nie spalił, i ja _wiem_ , że hodowanie smoków zostało zabronione przez Konwencję Czarodziejów z 1709 roku, _ale_ w tym roku weszło nowe prawo, które mówi o tym, że jak zdobędzie się odpowiednie uprawnienia, przejdzie kilka szkoleń i udowodni przed Komisją do Spraw Magicznych Stworzeń, że będzie się potrafiło zapewnić smokowi odpowiednie warunki, to można trzymać u siebie maksymalnie jednego osobnika, jeśli tylko jest on jednego z gatunków określonych w tym prawie, a te określone to wszystkie są smoki miniaturowe, rosną po trzy stopy maksymalnie, _właśnie tak jak tajski ogniowy_ , więc niedługo będę miał smoka! Bardzo wam dziękuję! Jesteście najlepsi!  
  
Ron tylko jęknął.

**Author's Note:**

> Wytknięto mi już błąd, że Scorpius jest w wieku Rose. Niestety nigdy nie pamiętam, kto z nowego pokolenia ma ile lat, więc... xD No cóż, uznajmy, że Scorpius raz nie zdał XDDD


End file.
